


Waiting

by SpaceTimeConundrum



Series: Rhymes With There-Wolf [3]
Category: due South
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e20-21 Victoria's Secret, Gen, Major Character Injury, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceTimeConundrum/pseuds/SpaceTimeConundrum
Summary: In the aftermath of the train station, Detectives Huey and Gardino learn Fraser's secret.
Series: Rhymes With There-Wolf [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873561
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short scene I wrote, in between other things, because I wanted more in this 'verse. Happy Halloween!

Harding hears the elevator down the corridor chime softly, followed by the thunk-swish-ktchunk of its doors opening, but doesn’t look up until the approaching sound of two pairs of shoes on freshly-bleached linoleum and the distinct scents of Detectives Huey and Gardino reach him. 

It’s been at least an hour since he left the scene at the train station in the more than capable hands of Commander O’Neill to check on Vecchio, and maybe twenty minutes since he sent the frantic detective home to change his shirt. Fraser's been in surgery for nearly three hours now, probably be another hour yet, but he promised Vecchio he’d stay put and wait just in case. 

“Lieu.” Huey’s voice is low, like he’s afraid to do more than whisper here, but there’s no one else in the room for him to disturb. “Any word yet?”

“Still in surgery. Won’t know more until he’s out.” Harding rubs his face. “Vecchio was packing silver, thinking he might have to use it on Metcalf. Complicates matters considerably.”

“Silver, sir?” Gardino pipes up.

“Then it’s true.” Huey’s a little quicker on the uptake. He’s frowning somewhat, but doesn’t seem particularly surprised.

Harding levels his gaze at Jack, meeting his eyes for a second before looking to his partner behind him. “That going to be a problem for either of you gentlemen?”

“No, sir.” Jack shakes his head quickly. “Fraser’s a good cop.”

“Problem, sir?” Gardino blinks, and then the penny drops. “No, no problem, sir.” He laughs. “You know, I thought there was something funny about the way he's always licking evidence and sniffing things. Should’ve figured he was a shifter, most days that dog of his acts more human than he does.”

“You’ll do well to keep those observations to yourself, Detective Gardino. If - _when_ \- Constable Fraser is fit to return to duty, I won’t have any harassment in my precinct, you understand me?” Harding growls, rising to his feet.

Gardino takes an abrupt step backwards and looks at him wide-eyed, nodding. He maybe put a little more gravel into that instruction than he’d intended. Not enough sleep and too much vending machine coffee and here he is snapping at his detectives like an undisciplined cub. 

“Where’s Vecchio?” Huey asks, obviously trying to defuse the tension in the room.

“Sent him to get himself cleaned up. He wasn’t doing the constable any good here, wearing a hole in the floor pacing.” Harding shakes his head. “I imagine he’ll be back shortly. What’s the latest, any sign of Metcalf yet?” 

“No, sir. No sign of her. We’ve got people checking down the line from here to Toledo, but we think she must’ve jumped off before the train made the next station. No telling what her plan is without the diamonds or the cash, but if she tries to leave the city by rail, bus, or air, we’ll catch her.” 

“Lots of ways out of this city that don’t involve any of those methods, especially if you’re not picky about using four legs instead of two,” Harding reminds him, sitting down again on the hard plastic chair heavily. “If she’s smart - and we already know she’s smarter than us - she’s probably long gone by now.”

Huey grimaces and stares at his shoes. Gardino stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks uncomfortable.

A distant PA speaker crackles to life with a request for a Dr. Kim to report to radiology. The place stinks of new plastic and bleach and sickness and blood, and the waiting - plus maybe the half gallon of coffee in his gut - is giving Harding heartburn.

It’s going to be a long night.


End file.
